PaRrElL TwIlIgHt
by masswipes
Summary: the incrediable adventures of Chels, Binda, Treve, Vampires, Werewolves,all our good friends at govo, the random guy in the door way, pizza guy, an extremely oversized punch bowl and about a dozen weddings. note no couples exist in this story. R
1. the beach

**Parrell Twilight**

**Written by Chelsea Black and Belinda Hale**

It was a hot summer's day when Alice thought it would be nice to go to the beach. Since it was a hot day Emmett and Edward insisted they should come as well. Bella thought it was a good idea since she always thought Edward looked good in his fluoro green board shorts. Alice on the other hand just wanted to have a girl's day out but she agreed to let them come after jasper had pulled off his famous puppy dog eyes.

Because they were all vampires they got change into the bathers really fast they were ready to go in minutes. They all walked out to the cars, Bella, Alice and jasper went with Edward in his cars while Rosalie, Emmett and Esme went with Carlisle in his car.

They drove the short ride to the beach in silence.

Meanwhile in the middle of Forks in the only mansion around for miles.

"Hey chickys wanna come to the beach with me? My physics tell me jaspers going Belinda" Chelsea said

"Or do you really want to go because you might see Jacob there with his top of? Asked Belinda

"A bit of both" giggled Chelsea

Ok then the beach sounds good, hey lets see if the others wanna go? Suggested Belinda

"Man. I'm in?" yelled Imogene from the porch

"Big ears!" yelled Chelsea

"Losers!" yelled Belinda

"Well im still coming" said Imogene. Within minutes everyone was ready to go. They all piled in to Chelsea's fluoro green dune buggy and Belinda's yellow and black camero and started the long drive to la push beach.

Back at the beach:

The Cullen's all piled out of Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes and within minutes they were all settled into the heat of the sun. Everyone was doing there own things, Edward was Staring at the wave, Bella was staring at Edward, Alice was looking into the future, Emmett was putting sunscreen on his muscles, Rosalie was watching him and jasper had dug a hole and burred himself in the sand.

" jasper stop digging holes" scolded Esme

"okay" sighed Jasper

"haha you got in trouble" teased Emmett

"Emmett" yelled Carlisle

MEAN WHILE IN THE CARS:

"hey Chelsea can you turn the radio on?" asked Trevelynne

"ok" said Chelsea while turning on the Radio and turning up real loud.

in the car behind Chelseas dune buggy:

"Whats thet noise?" asked Mel

"i think its Chelsea's music" replied Abbi from the back seat

"oh yeah well to can play at that game"yelled Belinda turning up her radio to match Chelsea's

MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE BEACH:

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle where having a race along the beach while Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme where playing in the rock pools. they were all having fun when all of a suden they could hear very loud music coming from the road some way off. a few minutes later a fluro green dune buggy and a yellow camero with a black strip down the bonnet and the boot went flying down the road and pulled into the parking lot.

"would you look at that camero" yelled Jasper

"i like the fluro green dune buggy better" yelled another voice that didnt belong to any of the Vampires


	2. the new comers

Everyone turned around to see Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah and Seth walking out from the surroding bushes. They walked over to a large boulder and lounged around it.

Everyone's attention was turned back to the cars which were now parking next to Edward Volvo. The occupants of the cars where now piling out.

"for small cars they sure can fit a lot of people in" whispered Emmett to Edward who laughed at him. There attention was stolen by the werewolves who were now laughing really loud.

"stupid werewolves" muttered Alice under her breath.

"I heard that" yelled Sam

"good you were supposed to" replied Alice

they stopped bickering when they noticed the music coming from the cars had stopped.

They turned around to see the new comers walking down to the beach, well half of them were running around like chooks with there heads cut off.

"what the hell is with them?" asked Sam

"I think there funny" laughed Jacob

everyone watched in awe as Imogene, Mitchell, Aaron, Bec, Fabian and Kate all fell over in a big tangle of arms and legs. This sent the werewolves into another fit of laughter. Which caused everyone to turn around and look.

"hey Chelsea your boyfriends here" laughed Belinda

"better not do anything stupid" laughed Imogene who was untangling herself from the clump of arms and legs.

"shut up" whined Chelsea

"watch ……." Warned Trevelynne as Chelsea Tripped over Kate's leg "out" she finished as Chelsea fell on her ass.

"ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" bellowed Emmett

"shut up you stupid ugly mutt" yelled Emmett

" make me you filthy bloodsucker" yelled Jacob

before hey could do anything to take back what they had said they had all the new comers attention.


	3. the accidently out burst

"um just ignore him" Esme said gesturing to Emmett "he hasn't been the same since the accident" she explained

"yeah and ignore Jacob he's mentally challenged, he thinks everyone's a vampire" laughed Leah who was jabbed in the ribs by a glaring Jacob.

The group of new comers all turned around to look at each other, and turned back to look at the Vampires and the Werewolves who just smiled at them. they took one look at them and burst out laughing.

"man what a bunch of weirdoes" muttered Shelly to Jamie who was walking off.

Esme stepped forward towards them,

" um hi im Esme cullen and this is my Brother Carlisle and his cousins Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Bella" she said pointing to everyone. They muttered hellos and a few waved.

"ah im Shelly and this is Jamie, Monique, Imogene, Chelsea, Fabian, Mel, Belinda, Bec, Trevelynne, Mitchell, Aaron, Ethan, Ross, Naomi, Anne, Abbi, Kate , Lucinda and Kimberley" said Shelly introducing everyone

"and who are you" asked Bec pointing to the Werewolves

"im Sam and this is Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil" Replied Sam

"oh…ok…good…see…ya" stuttered Shelly

"bye" yelled Belinda

"Adios" yelled Naomi

"Arividerchi" yelled Mel and Abbi together

"chow" yelled Monique

everyone moved to the other side of the beach. After a while everyone was bored so Imogene came up with a brilliant idea.


	4. the brillant idea

"we should play truth or dare" suggested Imogene.

"sounds like a grate idea" Kate agreed. Everyone moved into a circle. Many minute passed and the game became repeaditive until it was Fabians turn.

" I dare you to ask Bella out" Giggled Kate

"um…well I don't know" stuttered Fabian who was blushing

"chicken" teased Imogene and Bec

"do it Fabian" coxed Shelly

"Fine But you guys cant watch" Said Fabian

"don't worry we wont" replied Mel Smirking

Fabian nodded and then started to walk over to where Bella was. As he edged closer to her all the Vampires started to stare at him.

"what do you want puffy" teased Emmett and then he giggled at his own joke. Edward and Jasper began to laugh too.

"don't be mean" Bella said

"oh La larh" teased Emmett.

"Emmett quit making lame jokes and then laughing at them" Esme growled

"so little man… I mean big man….is there something we can help you with" asked Esme she looked at Fabian as he began to blush.

"well you see I um.. um.. um.." stuttered Fabian

"to-to-today junior" Emmett giggled.

"stop that" Esme said as she smacked Emmett's bum.

" you haven't done that to me since I was five" Emmett said

" I can do it again if you want?" Esme said, Emmett shook his head in fear.

"well then I guess we will help this lad now" said Carlisle, he looked around but Fabian was gone.

" I know he was a chicken" Emmett joked.

But when he turned around to laugh at Bella, he saw Fabian pulling her away from them.

" ah what do you think your doing" said Bella

" um… well you see I was dared to ask you out" stuttered Fabian

"and well….awwww come on guys you promised you wouldn't watch" whinnied Fabian

" what" said Bella while turning around to see what he was talking about.

When she turned around she was meet by her family, all of Fabians friends and the werewolves all standing there watching them well Fabians friends were facing the other way.

" yeah we promised not to watch but we never promised not to listen" smiled Kate who had to yell over the really loud sound of Edward and Emmett laughing and Carlisle yelling at them to stop.

" anyway will you go out with me?" Fabian asked in a rush

" aarh…. Um, okay" said Bella blushing.


	5. a very heavy empty box

Everyone watched Fabian and Bella until there attention was turned to the big bang…………….

**BANG**

" oops" was all Chelsea could get out of her mouth as she looked at what she had done.

You see she was carrying a very heavy empty box and accidentally knocked Edwards Volvo with it and then the Volvo started to roll down the hill and smash into a tiny rock.

"eeek" Edward screamed as he skipped over to his buggered Volvo. All the werewolves laughed.

" I cant believe you wrecked my car, you idiot" Edward squelched.

" my bad" Chelsea said

" look at the damage" Edward said pointing to a small scratch

"pffh, that's no bigger then five cents" Chelsea joked. All the werewolves laughed. Evan Emmett and Jasper laughed.

" this will cost a lot of money. I hope you have a good job" Edward growled

"well I have a part time job at a comic book store" Chelsea replied

"humph… looks like you wont be paying for the damage poor ass" Edward said

"always new you were a stinky vampire, rich ass" Chelsea giggled as she skipped away.

"wait how do you know we are vampires?" asked Jasper

"the same way we know that there werewolves" replied Trevelynne pointing to Jacob

"yeah" said Jaime.

"make scenes" said Chelsea confused, she was still laughing at her joke

"ahahahahahaha" laughed Chelsea

"shut up already, yes we know it was funny but get over it" yelled Bella

" who the hell are you, wasn't Evan talking to you lady" yelled Chelsea

" hey shut up Chelsea" yelled Fabian shoving Chelsea

"why don't you shut up love boy" teased Trevelynne

"gee are you alright Chelsea" asked Bec

"make me" yelled Fabian

"step off it" yelled Jacob who was now walking up to them followed closely by his friends.

"yeah" yelled Chelsea trying to play it cool

"yeah, high five" said Embry and Seth as they high five'ed each other.

"aarh!! Hi" said Quil shyly to trevelynne As Chelsea nudged her being silly.

"………… stop it Chelsea" she whispered

"hey ahh do you wanna go for a walk with me" asked trevelynne blushing

"yeah sounds okay" answered Quil

"don't lie you've been waiting for her to ask that for ages" said Embry. Seth laughed. Chelsea giggled. Then Sam farted.

"what was that" asked Mel blocking her nose.

"ewwwww gross that was dirty man" yelled Belinda blocking her nose.


	6. a game of spin the bottle

"Sam just farted didn't he?" asked Jacob

"you think" joked Embry

" dude you always have to fart just as we are fitting in" whined Jacob

"at least you got rid of the vampire smell" laughed Quil

" hey do you want to go for a walk in the fresh air" Jacob asked Chelsea yelling the last part over his shoulder.

" I suppose. It does stink" answered Chelsea.

"cool" said Jacob

" see you guys later" called Chelsea over her shoulder

" great she's leaving me to drive everyone home" sighed Belinda

"the bitch" laughed Jaime

" I heard that" yelled Chelsea.

Belinda then decided to go over to her car to get some pencils. As she got to her car she realized she had flat tires.

" the bitch she slashed my tires" yelled Belinda

"Imogene can I borrow your pocket knife?" asked Belinda

"sure" said Imogene running up to the cars.

Belinda ran over to Chelsea's dune buggy and slashed all four tiers. When she was done she handed back Imogene's pocket knife and together they walked back to the others.

Night began to fall and everyone decided to go home.

"OMG!!! Someone slashed my tiers" screeched Chelsea.

"oh no looks like we'll have to camp at the beach" suggested Jacob

"I love camping" said Abbi

"all right a camp out at the beach" yelled shelly

" gee I hope the water doesn't rise while we're sleeping" said Anne

" hey Kate, Mitchell gives a hand with the sleeping bags?" asked Lucinda

" my sleeping bag has a hole in it, I'll be all cold" complained Trevelynne

"I'll keep you warm" yelled Quil

"ok" said Trevelynne snuggling up to Quil

" what tent will I sleep in?" asked Chelsea

"you can sleep in mine" said Jacob

" sure why not" replied Chelsea

"hey did you see that guys" asked Kimberley

" see what?" asked Mitchell

" the eyes in the bushes over there" replied Kimberley pointing to the bushes.

" its just the birds" said Jamie

hours passed and everyone was getting bored.

"hey lets play spin the bottle" suggested Jamie

"wow I love that game" yelled shelly from the distance

I bags going first" yelled Monique. As everyone sat in a circle, Monique spun the bottle. She wished it would land on Edward and it was just about to land on Edward when the wind blew which caused the bottle to land on Carlisle.

" just my luck" said Monique

" awwww man" muttered Imogene

" ok lets get this over and done with" sighed Carlisle

"what's that supposed to mean?" yelled Monique

" well you and I both know that we don't like each other" replied Carlisle

" oh right" said Monique

they both leaned in and kissed each other on the cheek.


	7. kissing the bush

"everyone laughed. Sam farted again.

"gees man I cant believe you farted again" yelled Embry

" man what did you eat three year old royal show candie?" asked Jacob

"hey is the royal show come back this year" asked Kate

" goody I wanna get the wiggles show bag" said Edward

" awwww I love the wiggles" said Monique

" I love the royal show" said Kimberley

" I want the to get the tattoo show bag again" said Emmett

" the glow bag is the best" said Alice

" are we gonna play spin the bottle" whined Bella

" I love the starburst show bag" yelled Quil

" I want the fruit box one" said Esme

" I bags the icky sticky bubble gum one" yelled Carlisle

" trust the old lady to want the juice box one" giggled Sam the he farted.

" ewwwww" squealed Alice

" I want the bad alice one" said Lucinda

" yeah well I want the fifi and the flower tots one" said Jacob

"I want the GAG BAG" yelled shelly from the distance

" I want the fruit loops bag" yelled Abbi

" that's not Evan a bag" said Mel

"oh" replied Abbi

" can we get on with the game" whined Bella

" fine. Don't get all crappy at us" yelled Jasper

" yeah. Don't fart like Sam" added Emmett

" why don't you go than Bella" said Belinda

" fine I will" said Bella. Bella spun the bottle and it just happened to land on Fabian.

" book a room" yelled Kate.

" ewwwww Fabians drooling" yelled Mitchell

"whoops" said Fabian whipping his mouth with his sleeve.

After that Belinda decided to spin the bottle. It spun for ages, after 10 hours the bottle was still spinning.

" Belinda wants to kiss everyone" joked Embry

the bottle finally stopped spinning on Seth, Belinda got scared and ran out of the tent but tripped over and ended up rolling down the hill.

" I'll get her" yelled Jasper

"no its my turn for a kiss" yelled Seth

" oh, go kiss Quil" yelled Jasper running after Belinda

" my turn" yelled Trevelynne

trevelynne spun the bottle and after a little bit it stopped on Quil.

" alright" Quil yelled jumping around in the small tent.

Trevelynne leaned in and kissed him.

" sit down Quil, there's not enough room" said Chelsea squashed.

" yeah I cant get back in" said Belinda as she tried to get back into the tent.

"where's Jasper?" Edward asked Belinda

" I don't know. He wasn't with me" answered Belinda

" well we have to go find he" squealched Edward

" yeah. Scaventure hunt" yelled Chelsea

" weeeee" yelled Fabian

"its not that exciting" said Kate

" no, iys just that Ethan has wet his pants" answered Fabian

" ewwww gross its seeping into my sleeping bag" yelled Bella jumping around

" sit down Bella theres not enough room" Quil imitated Chelsea

" I think we should move to the other tent" suggested kate

" already there" yelled Chelsea as she tripped over all the vampires

"move it fatso" yelled Emmett

" im not as fat as you" rebutted Rosalie

" well your blonde" said Emmett

" im blonde as well" Chelsea added

" what are you talking about your hair is purple" answered Embry

" ahahahahahaha bet you all there" yelled Belinda tripping over Jasper

" hey I found Jasper" yelled Belinda

" good can you get off me now" yelled Jasper

" opps sorry " said Belinda getting up

" shut up" yelled Belinda at Chelsea who was just about wetting herself laughing.

" im spinning the bottle now" yelled kimmeh. She spun the bottle but it bounced and rolled out of the tent. Everyone jumped up and followed it. It stopped pointing at the bush.

" what do I do kiss the bush?" asked kimmeh.


	8. everyones bored again

" no you kiss what's wriggling behind it" answered Jamie pointing to James

" I don't want to kiss some random" whined Kimmeh

James walked forward and planted a kiss on Jamie instead

"whew" sighed Kimmeh

" now who are you gonna kiss" yelled Embry

"me" said another voice and another random walked out of the bushes walked up to kimmeh and said " I'm Laurent" then he planted a kiss on her.

"okay then" said Emmett

" now someone will walk out of the bushes and kiss me" said Emmett holding out his arms. When no-one came everyone laughed at him.

" no-one likes you" teased Chelsea

" shut up" said Emmett sulking off

" my turn" Yelled Mel spinning the bottle, the bottle stop on Emmett who was still Sulking.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

" alright, who's laughing now" yelled Emmett

" me" laughed Chelsea

" grrrrrr" growled Emmett

"oooo im so scared" said Chelsea sarcastically

"who's turn now" asked Esme

" shut up you old women" yelled Ethan changing into dry pants

why don't you, you big baby" yelled Esme

" im tired" said Chelsea falling asleep on the beach sand."zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" uhhh…. Shouldn't we move her?" Asked Jasper

" nah just leave her there" said Mel walking off to the very small tent that just happened to fit everyone in.

morning came and everyone had woken up they all moved out of the tent to the beach

" hey why is Chelsea covered in sand?" asked Jacob

" I think it's a substitute blanket" said Belinda laughing

" shut up im trying to sleep" yelled Chelsea

" what happened did you get cold last night" teased Sam laughing

" at least I didn't fart" argued Chelsea

" it's a serious problem" sulked Sam walking off. then he farted .

" gross" yelled Chelsea since Sam walked over her.

" we really have to fix that problem" said Jacob

" yeah" added Embry

" and fast cause he's really starting to smell" Trevelynne butted in

"im bored" yelled Edward

"yeah you are a bit like cardboard" teased Chelsea

" um Chelsea that made no scenes what so ever" said Shelly from the distance

" shut up im still asleep" muttered Chelsea

someone coughed and then Sam burped.

" guys it's a miracle im healed I don't fart anymore" yelled Sam running back to them

" wow" said Fabian

" yeah" said Imogene

" did that just happen?" asked Chelsea

" what's that supposed to mean?" asked Carlsile

" you smell like fruit" said Mel sniffing Carlsile

" what the hell are you doing" asked Carlsile to Mel who was still sniffing his arm

" can we go home" asked Belinda

" yeah lets go home" yelled shelly from the distance

" im way ahead of you" said Chelsea who was already shoving people into her car

" ah ok call you later" yelled Jacob

"ok what ever" yelled Chelsea

" cya Jasper" yelled Belinda. Jasper blew her a kiss

" hey Belinda can you give this to Chelsea for me" asked Jacob handing Belinda a folded up note with kissy lips in it around a email address.

" my computer doesn't work" yelled Chelsea as she drove down the road.

" you can use mine" offered Shelly

" great" said Chelsea

" well that was an interesting trip to the beach" said Trevelynne

" very" said Belinda as she drove after Chelsea

" and you see her sexy body go bump bump bump" sung Quil

" what the hell are you doing in our car" yelled Imogene

" why is Chelsea pulling over" asked Lucinda

" is that Quil" asked Kate

the people in Belinda's car watched as Chelsea pulled over and a foot shot out of the car followed by Quil falling on the floor and Chelsea speeding off leaving Quil standing in the middle of the road scratching his head.

" ahahahahahaha" giggled the werewolves. Who were watching it all from the bushes.

After the night at the beach everyone was tired. After sleeping everyone was bored again.

" lets go to the movies" said Imogene

" yeah" answered Abbi

" I've always wanted to see 'mamma mia'" yelled Fabian

" gross im not watching that poofta movie" yelled Abbi

" oh" squealched Fabian

" hey what about we go see stepbrothers I heard it's a really funny movie" said Abbi

" that's a great idea" yelled Shelly from Belinda's car.


End file.
